yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue-Eyes
"Blue-Eyes" (ブルーアイズ Burūaizu) is an archetype of LIGHT-Attribute, Dragon-Type monsters used by Seto Kaiba, Kaibaman, Paradox, and Roku. A mysterious woman named Kisara carries the spirit of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" as revealed in both the anime and manga. Though members have existed since the Starter Box: Theatrical Release in 1999, it only received its first explicit support with "Priestess with Eyes of Blue" in 2015, with further support in Shining Victories. This archetype is closely related to the "with Eyes of Blue" series. Design Most "Blue-Eyes" monsters closely resemble the original member of the archetype, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Thematically, it has been stated that "Blue-Eyes" represents power while "Red-Eyes" represents potential.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Playing style After the "Dragon Rulers" were restricted to one, but Soul Charge was still at three, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "The White Stone of Legend" were used as a Draw combo with "Cards of Consonance" and "Trade-In", and were used to Draw the four "Dragon Rulers", known unofficially as the "Dragon Draw" engine or "Egg Turbo" build. These Monster cards also Synchro Summoned "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon" and fueled its effect to build big and hard-to-break boards of Monsters. "The Melody of Awakening Dragon" can search "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon", off of the Spell Card's Discard effect as can "Dragon Shrine/Ravine", so that the Graveyard can be loaded with "Blue-Eyes" Monsters to be revived by "Silver's Cry" and "Return of the Dragon Lords". "The White Stone of Legend" needs another effect to Discard it and be able to use its Graveyard effect. Whereas both the Monster cards "Master" and "Sage with Eyes of Blue" have effects to Special Summon any "Blue-Eyes" Monster from the Main Deck by either "Shuffles itself from the Graveyard to the Main Deck" ('Spinning to Deck' for short) or Discards itself. Structure Deck R: Revival of the Great Divine Dragon offers "Return of the Dragon Lords" and "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand" for "Blue-Eyes" decks to have additional protection and revival effects and the combination off of "Dragon Shrine" to send "Arkbrave Dragon" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dragon Spirit of White" to the Graveyard and then revive the second mentioned. "Amorphage Goliath" can also be used but needs more than a one-card setup with just "Dragon Shrine". Shining Victories includes a new monster, "Dragon Spirit of White", who has the ability to banish an opponent's Spell or Trap Card whenever it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned. It is also treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand or Graveyard, granting it synergy with cards like "Ancient Rules" and "Silver's Cry". "Dragon Spirit of White" also has a Synchro Monster counterpart called "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon", who prevents both players from Special Summoning two or more monsters at the same time, locking down most Pendulum-based Decks. It also has the ability to negate any effect that would activate in the Graveyard once during either player's turn. "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" can also can Tribute itself to Special Summon any LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The Synchro Monster must be used as a Material for another Summon or be able to protect itself to avoid being destroyed at the End Phase. "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" is a Fusion Monster that does not need a "Polymerization"-like card to be Fusion Summoned. It cannot be destroyed by battle, can attack Monsters twice during the Battle Phase and banishes any monster it attacks that is not destroyed by battle. "Dragon's Mirror" is recommended for the Fusion Monster "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". While it is the only face-up card you control, it can attack up to three times in the same turn by sending other copies of a "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard. By sending extra copies of itself to the Graveyard, they will be there to protect any "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) from being targeted by effects by banishing themselves. You can also use Trap and Spell cards that support LIGHT attribute monsters as virtually every Blue-Eyes monster is a LIGHT monster with the exception of one. Spell cards such as Shine Palace can support LIGHT monsters beyond Blue-Eyes or Dragons. Cards such as Beckoning Light and Light of Redemption can return your destroyed or banished Blue-Eyes monsters to your hand. Recommended cards Example Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes